1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal device and a PC card, more particularly, relates to an information terminal device and a PC card which a user can easily find a hot spot and access a wireless local area network (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN can be used in a hot spot. In the hot spot, the user can establish a wireless LAN connection by using an information terminal device. However, the user does not know the places of the hot spots in many cases. For this reason, the user can not use the wireless LAN at the place where the user visits for the first time or an unknown place in many cases. That is, in order to use the wireless LAN actually, it is necessary to examine to know the place of the hot spot in advance.
In conjunction with the above description, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP2002-236632A) discloses the telecommunications system. The object of this technique is to provide a seamless system, device and method capable of reducing a communication fee, capable of providing stable communication quality, and capable of quickening an information transmission rate, in Internet connection from a moving environment.
The telecommunications system includes an information terminal and a predetermined server that can be connected each other through the Internet. The information terminal includes a mobile communication machine, a radio information communication device, a positioning means, and a distribution demand transmitting means. The mobile communication machine connects with mobile communication system. The radio information communication device connects with the access point of the radio communications system which exists in at least one different point, and possibly connected with the Internet. The positioning means measures a position and outputs a measuring result. The distribution demand transmitting means connects with the predetermined server using the mobile communications machine or the radio information communication device, and sends out at least an information distribution demand to the predetermined server. Moreover, the predetermined server includes an access point information database and a distribution means. The access point information database classifies access point information including a position and an effective range of an electric wave of at least one access point by at least one access point and stores it. The distribution means receives the information distribution demand from the information terminal, and sends the content of the access point information database to the information terminal that sends the information distribution demand. Furthermore, the information terminal includes an information receiving means and a connection control means. The information receiving means receives the content of the access point information database from the predetermined server. The connection control means controls to use the radio information communication device for Internet connection in the effective range of the electric wave of the access point based on the received content of the access point database and the measuring result of the measuring means.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP2000-298034A) discloses a wireless communication system. The object of this technique is to realize a system providing navigation information that is usable for a pedestrian by using radio signal under special conditions such as in-house.
A wireless communication system includes a plurality of transmitting means, a transmitting-side control means and a portable information terminal. The plurality of transmitting means is arranged in a predetermined field and transmits a radio signal. The transmitting-side control means controls to make the positional information of each of plurality of the transmitting means in the predetermined field transmit to each of plurality of the transmitting means. The portable information terminal includes an information means, a receiving means, a storage means and a receiving-side control means. The information means reports information to a user. The receiving means receives the positional information transmitted by the plurality of transmitting means. The storage means stores the map information in the predetermined field. The receiving-side control means controls to make the information means report the map information in the predetermined field memorized by the positional information received by the receiving means.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JPH10-322355A) discloses a portable information device. The object of this technique is to build up the optimum portable information device to realize a mobile computing by integrating an antenna for a wireless local area network LAN with a personal computer main body so as to configure the device compact.
A portable information device equips a
PCMCIA slot with a PC card which realizes wireless LAN, and includes an antenna receiving an electric wave and a cable which transmits received data from the antenna to the PC card in a main body.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JPH06-236145A) discloses a navigation system. The object of this technique is to provide a navigation system having a regional map retrieving means which can retrieve a detailed map for a desired region by only inputting a telephone number or a regional number such as a postal code number and the like.
The navigation system of which a controller section connects with an operation section, display section and a map storing section, includes a regional number storing apparatus and a regional map retrieving means. The regional number storing apparatus stores a regional number corresponding to a map data. The regional map retrieving means retrieves a regional map corresponding to an inputted regional number, and displays it to the display.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP2002-217813A) discloses a navigation system. The object of this technique is to suppress communication cost at receiving of navigation service and also to enable, even for persons other than telecommunications enterprises to provide a service.
A navigation system includes a service provider network, a communication entrepreneur network, a service provision management center, a position information providing terminal, a base station and a wireless communication terminal. The service provision management center is connected with both the service provider network and the communication entrepreneur network. The position information providing terminal is connected with the service provider network. The base station is connected with the communication entrepreneur network. The wireless communication terminal carries out a short-distance wireless communication with the position information providing terminal, and carries out a wireless communication with the base station. The wireless communication terminal registers a service use registration for the service provision management center through the base station and the communication entrepreneur network, when starting a navigation service. After registering the service use registration, the wireless communication terminal receives the service from the position information providing terminal.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP2002-163268A) discloses a map browsing service system. The object of this technique is to provide a map browsing service system and a printed matter for map browsing service for easily visibly displaying a map and characters when displaying the characters on a small display of a cellular phone together with the map.
A map browsing service system includes a data providing means to provide a map data to a mobile telephone terminal. The map data includes a map and a character data. The map contains a point specified by reference characters inputted from the mobile telephone terminal. The character data contains the katakana, the alphabet, signs and the numeric character.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP2002-071377A) discloses a navigation system for pedestrians. The object of this technique is to provide a navigation system for pedestrians which allows works, such improving the specifications for a processor to be executed easily, and is superior in portability and handling of the pedestrians.
The navigation system for pedestrians includes a positional information detecting section and a processing section. The positional information detecting section detects a pedestrian's positional information. The processing section is estranged physically with the positional information detecting section. The processing section receives the positional information by wireless communication from the position information detecting section, searches path information based on the positional information and destination information inputted by the pedestrian, and displays it to the pedestrian.